Adiós
by Launian
Summary: Una carta de despedida, y la aceptación de un sentimiento que llegó demasiado tarde. NaruSaku, SasuSaku, One-Shot.


_Hace mucho tiempo que decidí dejar de buscarte, dejar de buscar un amor que jamás pudo ser, dejar de soñar con el día en que pudiese llevarte a mi lugar preferido en toda la aldea, y mirar las estrellas juntos. ¿Qué sucedió? Sé que no me harté de ti, ni de tus rechazos, tus gritos, o tus ataques de furia. Supongo que al final entendí que yo no podía darte lo que querías. No sé qué es lo que me hace falta, qué es lo que necesito para ser digno de una de tus miradas._

_¿Sabes que es lo más divertido? Que al final incluso llegue a pensar que me odiabas, no por lo que soy, sino por lo que llevo conmigo. ¿Es verdad eso, acaso? Supongo que nunca lo sabré._

_Te escribo esto sabiendo que se acerca mi hora, que mañana saldré de aquí a encarar a la muerte. ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera misión, en el País de la Ola? Cuando nos enfrentamos a Zabuza, me aterrorizó el pensar que iba a morir, que mi tiempo se había acabado. Y desde entonces, muy dentro, una pequeña parte de mí siempre temió que el día de mi muerte estaría tan asustado como entonces. Aunque vi morir a seres queridos, anquen yo mismo acabe con la vida de mucha gente, seguí temiendo que no sería capaz de enfrentar la mía. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? No tengo miedo. Al menos, no de morir. En todo este tiempo, he llegado a entender que la muerte es algo por lo que todos tenemos que pasar, que a pesar de lo mucho que luchemos en su contra, al final va a acabar encontrándonos tarde o temprano. Por todo eso, no temo a la muerte. A lo que realmente le temo, lo que realmente me hace sentir escalofríos, es saber que jamás volveré a ver tu sonrisa, a escuchar tu voz, a perderme en esos ojos color jade que siempre desee me viesen de la manera en que lo ves a él. Aún así, tengo que hacerlo, por la aldea, por Jiraiya, por Tsunade, pero sobre todo por ti. Para protegerte a ti y a Sasuke, para asegurarme de que ambos tengan la vida que se merecen, para asegurarme de que sean felices._

_No sé si me extrañarás o no, no sé si alguna vez pensaras en mí después de que me haya ido, pero igual quiero sacrificar mi vida para que tú puedas vivir en paz. Por favor, cuida de Sasuke y de Kakashi-sensei. Y recuerda que no importa cuánto tiempo haya estado lejos, cuantas veces me hayas golpeado o desairado, siempre tuviste el lugar más importante en mi corazón._

_Te quiere,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas ya hacía tiempo. No era la primera vez que la leía, y sabía que no sería la última. Con el corazón roto, dedicó un momento a mirar a la gente en la plaza. Miles de gentes, desde los aldeanos hasta el último Kage de las Cinco Naciones Shinobi, estaban presentes. Este no era un memorial para un amigo, ni para un compañero de equipo. Este era un memorial para el héroe más grande de todos, aquel que había vencido a Akatsuki y había librado al mundo entero de la amenaza de su Arma Final, un monstruo creado a partir del chakra de ocho de los nueve bijus. El ver a tanta gente reunida ahí, todos con lágrimas en el rostro, todos lamentando la pérdida de su amigo, la hizo sentir al mismo tiempo alegría y tristeza. Alegría porque sabía que ese había sido el más grande sueño de Naruto: el ser reconocido por la gente como un gran ninja, y un gran héroe. Y tristeza porque, mientras toda esa gente se lamentaba por la muerte del gran hombre que jamás conocieron, ella que había estado a su lado durante más de cuatro años jamás había sido capaz de darse cuenta de la gran persona que tenía a su lado, queriéndola y preocupándose por ella.

Con una última mirada a la estatua que se había fabricado en su honor, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y salió de la plaza. Sin prisa, se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde su equipo había tenido su primera y su última reunión. Aún recordaba ambas claramente, al igual que todos los momentos vividos con él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver a una figura parada frente a tres postes de madera, mirando al de en medio. Sabiendo que la había notado, se acerco poco a poco, para tomar la mano del chico de cabello negro cuando estuvo a su lado.

"Te voy a extrañar, dobe" dijo Sasuke, de alguna manera impidiendo que se quebrara su voz.

Sakura solo apretó su mano, mientras miraba la inscripción grabada en la base del tronco.

"_Siempre juntos, Equipo Siete, incluso más allá de la muerte."_

Sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas, Sakura soltó la mano de su novio, y arrodillándose puso una mano sobre las últimas palabras que su amigo había dejado para ellos.

"_Perdón por jamás haberme dado cuenta, Naruto. Jamás te odié, pero nunca me di cuenta de que lo que sentía. Aunque soy feliz con Sasuke, desearía saber qué hubiera pasado si alguna vez hubiese sido sincera conmigo misma."_

Sintiendo una mano en su hombro, la chica volteó hacia arriba, para ver al último de los Uchiha con lágrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa dolida en el rostro.

"Vamos, Sakura. En unas horas tenemos una misión."

Lentamente, la chica se dio la vuelta, y se inclinó sobre el tronco hasta tocarlo con la punta de los labios. Después de unos instantes, se levantó, y comenzó a caminar de la mano de Sasuke hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta, los dos ninjas voltearon una vez más hacia ese lugar lleno de recuerdos, y que representaba tantas cosas para ambos. Entonces, sin ningún acuerdo de por medio, ambos mandaron sus últimas palabras a su amigo.

"Hasta pronto, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bueno, aquí les dejo un one-shot bastante triste, que tiene que ver con la manera en que veo la muerte. Se que la historia no es muy buena, pero tiene uno o dos mensajes escondidos en los que vale la pena _pensar.


End file.
